Batman Issue 687
Synopsis "A Battle Within" In life, Bruce Wayne may have prepared for just about any inevitability but nothing could prepare the ones who loved him for his death. Suddenly Alfred is without his son and left dealing with an overwhelming sense of failure. Dick Grayson now finds himself the world (or at least all of Gotham) seemingly on his shoulders but still cannot bring himself to adopt the cape and cowl as his own. He's been using the Batmobile to deter crime and give the semblance that Batman was indeed still watching over Gotham, but he had not yet been able to bring himself to don the symbol of the Bat When Superman and Wonder Woman stop by the Cave to deliver the cowl that Bruce was wearing when he died it begins to hit home exactly what Bruce's death means for the Bat-Family as a whole. Now Dick realizes, it's up to him to continue on the Batman legacy if for no other reason than to protect the greatest thing Bruce had ever built for himself - the air of mystery surrounding the Batman. Given that most of the criminal underworld doesn't even realize Bruce was human - no one, he decides, should know that Batman is dead. And as such the hero community agrees not to have a public funeral but rather a small private ceremony as Bruce is laid to rest beneath the unmarked headstone placed next to his parents. Dick also decides that if he is truly going to step into the role as the second Bat-Man he should do so fully and start to create his own legacy, making the title his own. The cave, he reckons, is Bruce's domain and always will be. So in an attempt to step out on his own, Dick begins to set up shop at secret bunker beneath the Wayne Foundation Building. Having secured a new base of operations, Dick decides that this new Batman should also have a new Robin - offering the position to Damian Wayne. After rescuing Damian from his ill-equipped attempt to take on Dr. Phosphorus on his own, Dick realizes just how much training the boy soldier still requires. And as such, Grayson decides that Damian will need to see in him a mentor who is sure-footed and confident. He cannot be allowed to watch while Grayson himself earns his on-the-job training in the more difficult cases. Because of that he opts to pursue the next threat on his own as a precaution. Scarecrow has taken the entire Gotham bridge hostage, threatening to turn the isolated span into a nightmare zone. Gotham bomb squad workers only fall further into Crane's trap. But it's at that moment, when things look their darkest that the Batman returns, stepping out of the shadows to take down the king of fear. Appearances "A Battle Within" Individuals *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Robin *Wonder Woman *Superman *Green Arrow *Barbara Gordon *Doctor Phosphorus *Scarecrow *Black Canary *James Gordon Locations *Gotham City **Batcave Vehicles *Batmobile Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues Category:Battle for the Cowl Issues Category:Batman: Reborn Issues